Happy Birthday
by Shadowed Ink
Summary: Edward was supposed to spend the day with Winry on her birthday, 'supposed' being the key word here...


Winry woke up on her birthday morning to find the other side of her bed cold and empty

Winry woke up on her birthday morning to find the other side of her bed cold and empty. Not only was it an unpleasant surprise, but disappointing.

"Hey Al?" Winry said creaking down the stairs in a morning daze. Al looked up from his captivating book, sipping on a cup of coffee, "Hmm?"

"Where's Ed?" She guessed that was the one question he was hoping not to be asked this early. Wrapping her self tightly in her light blue bathrobe, Winy tapped her foot impatiently. This was her day, and she was looking forward to spending it with her husband. "Well?"

Al looked guilty and gulped once dreading the wrench that could be hiding anywhere, "He had to go into Central."

"HE'S WORKING?!"

* * *

_Damn it this better be good Colonel Bastard, because of you I'll be sleeping on the couch with Den….again._

Edward walked into headquarters and immediately headed for the newly promoted General's office. Multiple officers and those below him saluted as he stormed through the twists and turns of the hallways. Instead of knocking, Ed barged right in giving a slight nod of acknowledgement towards Major Hawkeye.

He slammed both his hands on the desk in front of him, "So, what can I do for the powerful and all might Roy Mustang?" Ed said dripped with sarcasm.

Mustang swiveled with his chair to face the now slightly older, yet still not mature Edward Elric. His dark eyes glinted with mischief, "Oh nothing much really, you just have to do your paperwork from the past two weeks on current missions. Being on the field has its costs you know." Ed looked at the relatively large stack of paper waiting on his desk near the window. Yes, he did (against his pride and wishes) shared on office with the Flame Alchemist.

Ed's face dropped "You Colonel Bastard-"

"Uh-uh," said Roy with delight, "its General now."

Ed flashed his eyes from the papers back to Mustang, "You could have sent me these by mail! You could have told me on the phone why I needed to come in before I took a freakin' train to get here! I could have procrastinated _that_ until at least tomorrow!"

Hawkeye watched the exchange. "Mail is too slow and you never asked why you had to come in." Roy said waving his hand, "What? Did you think I was going to give you another assignment? You already have three Ed! Ed?"

But Ed wasn't paying attention to him anymore, instead he seemed to be talking to himself in a nervous mumble while twiddling with the ring on his left hand, "Oh my God, crap, crap, crap what do I do, I haven't even picked anything up yet…."

Roy was about to ask Ed what was the matter but was stopped by Hawkeye's hand on his shoulder. "Excuse me sir, but I believe the reason Edward is acting this way is because it's Winry's birthday today."

"Oh."

"Oh? OH?! That's all you can say is oh?! I don't think you understand, SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Ed said with panic in his golden eyes. "She's been talking about her perfect birthday for weeks!"

His eyes brightened with an idea, "Can I take these home with me?" he asked hopefully to his superior as he patted the high stack of papers. Mustang frowned, "You can't take those government forms outside of headquarters, never mind Central."

"You've got to be kidding me." Ed groaned as he melted down into the green sofa.

"I am sorry about your wife Fullmetal, but it looks like you'll be working late, might as well since you're already here." Mustang said with a shrug.

"Colonel Bastard." Ed grumbled under his breath.

"IT'S GENERAL!!"

* * *

It was past midnight when Edward finally stumbled through the door of his childhood and his current home. Al sat at the kitchen table waiting for his brother to arrive.

"How is she?" Ed asked as he stretched his arms back. Al shook his head. "Uhh…I'd rather not say, but she told me to give you this." He passed him a piece of paper and Ed opened the note with confusion.

'_Don't even bother coming up'_

Ed sighed as Den whacked her tail against his leg. "Well, it looks like it's me and you on the couch again Den." He scratched her behind the ears.

Al yawned "Well my duty is done. I'm off to bed. Night brother."

"Night" Ed mumbled back already heading for the sofa. _I should at least give her something…_

* * *

No one else knew, but Winry was wide awake. She heard the slow and cautious turn of the door handle and the uneven footsteps of her husband. With a bit of shuffling, bumps and small curses, Ed finally creaked back downstairs to leave her in peace. But curiosity got the best of her.

She twisted over her bedside to turn on the light making her eyes cringe. On the side table was a single red rose and what looked like a ring box. _He better not think that jewelry will get him out of trouble._

Winry opened the tiny box anyway with a frown and was surprised when nothing sparkly caught her eye, instead there was a small crunched up note squeezed in the center ready to pop out. She took it out and Ed's familiar scrawl was all over it.

_To the woman I'd marry all over again_

_With love on your birthday_

_Through all the changes_

_Life and love have brought us,_

_One thing will always remain the same-_

_You mean the world to me_

_Happy birthday_

_Edward_

* * *

Ed was about to fall asleep when something heavy landed on his lap. "Den, go away." He whined. Winry giggled, which got Ed's attention. "Winry?" he said sitting up now rubbing the any trace of sleep from his eyes.

Winry tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ears and looked at her hands; it took a lot to go against one's pride. "Thank you for the rose and the note" she said in a blur and then more slowly, "It was sweet." Ed's anxious look softened, "So does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Winry looked away, "I don't know."

Edward pulled Winry closer to him and leaned in to touch her soft lips with his own, "What about now?" he mumbled, there faces centimeters apart.

"Maybe." She said, but she was uncertain.

But this time Winry came forward and Edward smirked at his victory. The once innocent kiss took a turn. Winry had her legs wrapped around Ed and her hands in his hair. Their tongues danced and they were hungry for more. They groaned at pleasure but also at the lack of satisfaction. They pulled apart breathless and Ed began to leave a hot trail of kisses from Winry's soft petal lips down her neck to the collarbone. She shivered in delight as Ed's hands roamed her body. She claimed his lips again. Ed pulled away slightly and grinned his half- smile. "So what about now?" Winry looked puzzled but so cute (thought Ed) on his lap. He laughed "Am I forgiven?"

"Oh God yes!" Winry rolled her eyes and had a mischievous glint to her azure eyes, "Now let's go have hott make-up sex before the mood dies." She began to lead Ed by the hand up to their room.

Before she could make it up the stairs however, she was twirled around and fell back into Ed's arms, she looked up questioning. "Winry?"

"Hmm?"

He kissed her lightly on the forehead and whispered "Happy Birthday."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I also posted this on my brand spankin new livejournal site...I'm crunchycrutons on there by the way. Okay so I thought this was cute...well it was in my head. RxR plz!!**


End file.
